Aircraft and certain other vessels configured for transporting passengers typically include elongated tracks bolted or otherwise connected to their floors. These tracks conventionally contain channels formed by a lower, generally horizontal wall and spaced side walls extending upward therefrom. Integral with the side walls may be inwardly-extending flanges spaced from, but generally parallel with, the lower wall. Formed periodically in the flanges may be crescent-shaped cut-outs, creating generally circular receptacles spaced longitudinally within the elongated track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,979 to Bales, et al., whose contents are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference, illustrates and discusses examples of such elongated tracks. Also disclosed in the Bales patent are fittings for these tracks. The fittings include fingers adapted to slide along the lower walls of the tracks. Rear boss portions formed with the fingers include plungers biased toward the lower surfaces of the tracks and adapted to be received by the receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,727 to Lee, whose contents also are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference, addresses additional fittings for elongated tracks. According to the Lee patent, fittings with bell-shaped bases may be teamed with abutting “buttons” having inwardly-flared areas to prevent the fittings from moving longitudinally within the tracks. Washers and lock nuts also may be used to retain the positions of the fittings for later attachment of an object.
Yet another anchoring fitting for an aircraft seat is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,813 to Whitcomb. The fitting slides along the channeled tracks of the aircraft, with a separate locking pin remote from the fitting employed to fix the position of the seat. The contents of the Whitcomb patent too are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.